broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ricky J/Current Projects
Since we've largely done well hitherto as far as efficient navigation goes, ere's the priority list when it comes to what my current goals are for the pages of this wiki: #Adding content. #Adding quality content. #Adding well-organized, quality content. #Organizing preexisting content. And there are good rules of thumb to follow when creating content. The foremost is, is it funny (bonus points for making fun of anime, fandoms, or specific shows)? Then, is it consistent with everything else that's been done thus far (everything is canon, but how rude is it to steamroll the hard work or precious ideas of the dozens of people who came before you)? Then, is it well-rounded enough to stand on its own (does it feel like it deserves to exist as a paragraph/section/article/category, or is it just too little to go on)? Expression can be analyzed, but ideas have to be synthesized. Coming up with new content is going to be crucial going forward since the first wave of contributors is almost certainly over, and I doubt we're going to get more people bringing in their ideas without Krunkidile making another video. It might be good to have somewhere we can put our personal notes on these things. Comments are okay places to do that, and as a matter of fact, Trivia sections seem to be good places to start. Trivia points tend to be short and humorous, and people can bounce off of each other, or one person can take someone else's off-handed joke and run with it, turning it into something more fleshed out. Betty being the reincarnation of Jergingha the world destroyer is a good example of that. If someone is rearing to go and just needs a place to start, I suggest working on one of these possibilities, among others: *EPISODES -- There are literally, and I mean literally, hundreds of episode possibilities. Just make sure someone hasn't already staked out a claim on titles, characters, or plotlines with regards to that particular episode and that it fits within the grand scheme of whatever saga it's a part of. Or, better yet, work on bringing whatever episode they mentioned to fruition. *Needing Improvement / Stubs pages -- These categories exist for a reason. They need more to them. *Candidates for Deletion -- So does this one. They're bad or inconsistent or have no reason to exist; hopefully they can be brought in line and whatever good content there is can be reused. For example, I recycled the Gehrman, the First Hunter page into something more useful to the BNHSPS wiki, the Oldman-Top-Hat-Reaper-Spy page, without losing too much of the original content. *Characters (both Villains and Protagonists) -- Some of these guys need backstories fleshed out or personalities detailed or powers invented. Again, try not to step on any toes and create where it's lacking, or spice up what's basic, before starting to tear up everything by its roots and rebuilding it in your own image. The wiki's a community, and this particular community is full of... well, weirdos. Weirdos who are weirder than normal, I mean. There's room for a lot of things to be done yet without even needing to compete over content. I'm looking forward to anything upcoming, and for my own part, I'll be trying to seed as much creativity as possible, but we'll see how it goes. Category:Blog posts